Saat Kau Membuka Matamu Nanti
by Voidy
Summary: Sebuah kenyataan yang menghantarkan dirinya menuju perjalanan panjang untuk mengambil kembali hal yang terpenting untuknya. Ketika kau kehilangan dirinya, barulah kau menyadari arti dirinya bagimu. #EndofArcana


Title: Saat Kau Membuka Matamu Nanti

Summary: Sebuah kenyataan yang menghantarkan dirinya menuju perjalanan panjang untuk mengambil kembali hal yang terpenting untuknya. Ketika kau kehilangan dirinya, barulah kau menyadari arti dirinya bagimu. #EndofArcana

0 THE FOOLS

Kesucian – Awal – Kemurnian – Kebebasan – Potensi – Semangat dan Risiko

Artinya:

Awal yang baru, peluang atau mengisyaratkan hubungan. Tapi jalan ke depan mungkin tidak semudah seperti yang terlihat. Tamu atau teman baru dan peristiwa baru akan datang.

Perhatian: Setting waktu adalah akhir tahun ketiga Ichigo dan lainnya sebagai murid SMU. Setelah Fullbring ARC tapi tidak mengikutsertakan Quincy War ARC. Artinya, Ichigo masih memiliki satu pedang. _Hollow_ nya masih _Hollow_ yang haus darah dan gila pertarungan, bukan wujud kekuatan _shinigami_ nya. Rukia tidak memiliki Bankai. Unohana dan Ukitake masih sehat walafiat. Soutaicho masih segar bugar pula. Dan Ending BLEACH sama sekali ga masuk perhitungan. Keheheh …

-The End of Arcana-

"Baiklah! Ujian selesai!" kalimat dari Ochi- _sensei_ tersebut bagai menekan tombol pengeras suara yang sukses membuat seluruh kelas ribut.

Kurosaki Ichigo, salah satu siswa kelas 3 SMU Karakura ini diam saja sementara Keigo ribut-ribut karena belum mengerjakan semua soalnya.

Ujian kelulusan SMU. Salah satu masa paling penting dan kritis dalam dinamika kehidupan seluruh remaja di dunia. Selepas ujian ini mereka masih harus menanti hasil ujian yang menentukan mereka bisa terjun ke masyarakat atau tidak.

"Dah, aku duluan, ya!" pamit Ichigo singkat kepada teman-temannya.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan pasti dengan satu tujuan di kepalanya. Urahara Shoten.

Satu bulan sebelum ujian, Ichigo menitipkan lencana _Shinigami_ pengganti miliknya kepada si bakiak bertopi yang berjanji bahwa Gotei 13 akan mengirimkan prajurit berkompeten untuk melindungi kota Karakura sementara para pejalar ini dapat memusatkan konsentrasi mereka demi menuntaskan kewajibannya.

Dan semenjak saat itu pula Ichigo tidak mendengar kabar dari _Soul Society_.

Kini ujian telah berlalu. Jadi sang Kurosaki sulung dari tiga bersaudara ini hendak mengambil kembali benda penting miliknya tersebut.

"Yo! Jinta! Ururu!" panggilnya ketika melihat dua anak dengan sifat bertolak belakang itu di halaman depan.

Jinta, si berandal cilik berambut merah sepertinya tadi sedang bermalas-malasan dan kini menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Ho … akhirnya kau datang juga."

Ichigo melipat alisnya lebih dalam mendengar nada bicara Jinta yang tidak mengenakkan tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah … hanya mau bilang. Ternyata ujianmu itu lebih penting dari temanmu sediri, ya."

"Jinta! Jangan bicara seperti itu!" tegur Ururu.

"Hah! Mana bisa? Dia ini cuma orang tidak berperasaan yang tidak peduli meski temannya sedang menghilang dan kemudian ditemukan dalam keadaan seperti 'itu'!"

"Tunggu! Jinta, apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, memang begitu maksudku! Kau it—"

DUAAK!

"SAKIIIIT!"

Sebuah jitakan di kepala sukses membuat Jinta berhnti berbicara. Pelakunya, pelayan berkacamata dengan otot tubuh yang tak main-main, Tessai.

"Kurosaki- _san_ belum diberitahu mengenai hal itu oleh Urahara- _san_. Jaga sikapmu, Jinta."

"Tessai- _san_! Apa maksudmu mengenai hal itu?!" tuntut Ichigo. Yang dia tahu ada suatu hal yang tengah dirahasiakan darinya. Dan entah kenapa hatinya bergejolak tak tenang dari tadi.

"Kurosaki- _san_. Silahkan masuk ke dalam dulu. Urahara- _san_ sudah menunggu."

Dengan segera Ichigo menngikuti Tessai yang memimpin jalan. Tidak peduli dengan Jinta yang melotot ke punggungnya.

"Ah, Kurosaki- _san_ ~ lama tak berjumpa."

Sesosok pria dengan mantel hijaunya duduk sembari menyesap teh. Matanya tersembunyi oleh bayangan topi hijau bergaris putih.

"Urahara- _san_! Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada kabar dari _Soul society_?" sambar Ichigo begitu menemui si pemilik toko.

"Kurosaki- _san_. Silahkan duduk dulu. Ceritanya panjang," jawab sang mantan kapten divisi 12 tersebut.

-The End of Arcana-

Angin menerpa wajahnya. Terasa dingin dan tak bersahabat. Namun tidak mengganggu pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

" _Seminggu setelah kunjungan terakhirmu, aku mendapat kabar bahwa satu tim pembasmi Hollow di Rokungai putus kontak. Setelah pencarian dilakukan selama tiga hari mereka menemukan lokasi yang diyakini sebagai tempat tim tersebut terakhir berada. Para bawahan dalam tim tewas dengan keadaan yang menggenaskan. Sebagian tubuh mereka sepertinya dimakan dan yang tersisa hanya potongan tubuh yang tidak dapat dikenali serta lautan darah."_

Kakinya memompa kuat. Langkah _Shunpo_ yang begitu tergesa. Pemandangan nampak dan lenyap sedetik kemudian. Meski keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Tidak ketika sanubarinya terasa begitu pedih dan hampa.

" _Hanya satu orang yang hidup. Terbaring dalam kubangan darah rekan-rekannya. Si ketua tim. Tapi kondisinya tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Dia ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Divisi empat segera memberikan pengobatan. Tapi kemudian mereka mendapati bahwa kondisi sang pasien sangat janggal. Dia menderita koma. Namun bukan karena trauma atau luka yang dideritanya."_

Gerbang di depannya terbuka. Lompatan terakhir sebelum dia sampai ke dunia arwah dikerahkan. Tapaknya berpijak pada jalan berdebu. Tak membuang waktu, kaki-kakinya kembali berlari

" _Reiatsu sang pasien nyaris tak bersisa. Padahal seorang shinigami bisa mengisap reiatsu dari sekitarnya terutama jika berada di tempat seperti Seireitei. Divisi 12 kemudian ikut memeriksa kondisi pasien, dan aku sendiri juga dipanggil untuk membantu. Akhirnya kami sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa intisari jiwa pasien tersebut ditarik keluar oleh hollow yang memiliki kemampuan unik. Tentu saja, karena hal seperti ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya, kami tidak bisa melakukan banyak."_

Dia berhenti di antara jalan-jalan berdinding putih yang mengelilinginya. Bingung. Tersesat.

Padahal selama ini dia selalu bisa tahu ke mana dia harus pergi untuk menemukan sang bulan. Tapi kini, _reiatsu_ nya sama sekali tidak terasa.

Ke mana?

Dia harus ke mana?

Untuk bertemu dengannya …

Untuk melihat wajahnya …

" _Tubuhnya sama saja seperti cangkang kosong tanpa isi. Untuk saat ini dia masih bisa bertahan hidup karena menerima transfer reiatsu. Persis seperti transfusi darah. Setiap 4 jam sekali dia harus diberikan reiatsu sebagai penyokong hidup. Kalau tidak maka dia akan mati. Jika saja waktu itu dia terlambat ditemukan sedikit saja, nyawanya juga pasti tidak tertolong."_

"ICHIGOOO!"

Sebuah suara menggelegar menyadarkannya dari kekalutan yang menguasainya. Dia menenggok dan mendapati Renji, sahabat seperjuangannya nampak seperti banteng merah yang siap menerjangnya.

"KAU!" teriaknya sembari mencengkram kerah baju Ichigo. "BERANI SEKALI KAU DATANG KEMARI SEKARANG, HAH! URAHARA BILANG DIA BELUM BISA MEMBERITAHUMU KARENA KAU MASIH SIBUK DENGAN URUSAN UJIAN! TIGA MINGGU! SELAMA TIGA MINGGU INI KAU SIBUK DENGAN UJIAN! KATAKAN PADAKU! MEMANGNYA UJIAN LEBIH PENTING?! SEMUA ITU LEBIH PENTING DARIPADA RUKIA?!"

" _Yah, kami juga tidak menduga bahwa tim dari Divisi 13 yang dipimpin Kuchiki-Fukutaicho mengalami hal seperti itu."_

"Renji … di mana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo memelas.

"Sekarang kau bertanya di mana dia?!"

"Kumohon, Renji. Aku baru saja tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Jika aku tahu dari dulu aku pasti akan langsung kemari walau apa pun yang terjadi. Uraraha memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahuku karena dia pikir sebelum ujianku selesai, mereka sudah akan menemukan solusi untuk menyadarkan Rukia. Tapi ternyata mereka menemui jalan buntu. Renji … kau tahu aku bukan orang seperti itu. Sekarang, di mana Rukia?"

Sang wakil dari divisi enam tersebut membuang wajah setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Ichigo. Tangannya seketika melonggar dan melepas kepalan tangannya pada seragam hitam yang kusut. Mengenal sifat si _shinigami_ pengganti, tentu saja dia juga tidak percaya bahwa temannya itu sangat tidak berperasaan. Hanya saja, karena tabiatnya yang meledak-ledak, amarahnya terpancing ketika melihat kepala jeruk tersebut setelah apa yang terjadi pada Rukia.

"Hah … sekarang Rukia dirawat secara intensif di kediaman Kuchiki. _Taicho_ beralasan karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Divisi 4 untuk kondisi Rukia saat ini, jadi sebaiknya dia dirawat di rumah."

"Kediaman Kuchiki. Baiklah! Terima kasih, Renji!" sekejap kemudian Ichigo sudah ber- _shunpo_ meninggalkan temannya.

"Ah, Hei! Tunggu!" panggil Renji yang tentu saja sudah tidak terdengar lagi oleh si Kurosaki.

-The End of Arcana-

Karena tidak ingin membuang waktu dengan berhadapan dengan penjaga, Ichigo memilih menyusup dari halaman rumah yang ditanami pohon sakura kesayangan sang tuan rumah. Dia ingat pernah sekali menyusup ke kediaman megah nan kuno ini sekali. Tapi permasalahannya, dia tidak tahu letak kamar Rukia dirawat.

Mengacak rambut jeruknya, dia terpikir untuk mencoba masuk dari pintu depan sekalian ketika mata tajamnya menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Unohana- _Taicho_!"

"Kurosaki- _san_. Kau sudah datang rupanya. Syukurlah aku tidak salah mengenal _reiatsu_." Seperti biasa, orang nomor satu di divisi empat tersebut memamerkan senyum teduhnya.

"Unohana- _Taicho_ … apa kau tahu—"

Belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, perempuan berambut panjang itu berujar, "Ah, aku harus segera memeriksa keadaan Kuchiki- _Fukutaicho_. Apa kau bisa ikut denganku, Kurosaki- _San_?"

Membatu sesaat ketika Unohana menanyakan perihal tersebut, tetapi Ichigo segera menggangguk. "Baik! Tentu saja, Unohana- _Taicho_!"

Sementara Ichigo mengekor _shinigami_ penyembuh terhebat seantero _Seireitei_ , batinnya bergemuruh. Dia akan segera melihat Rukia. Namun hatinya terasa tak tenang.

"Nah, di sini," ucapan Unohana memecah lamunan Ichigo. Sebuah pintu kertas di depannya digeser dan di sanalah dia berada.

Sang bulan.

Cahaya dalam hidupnya.

Orang yang menghentikan hujan di hidupnya.

Rukia.

 _Rukia_.

Seperti terhipnotis, Ichigo memasuki kamar tersebut dan memandang sosok yang berbaring di tengah ruangan itu dalam.

 _Rukia_.

Gadis mungil yang selalu kuat serta berani. Entah sudah berapa kali Ichigo pernah ditendangnya. Dia ceria, tangguh dan tak kenal takut.

 _Rukia_.

Sosok yang selama ini dikenalnya riang dan maniak Chappy kini terbaring membisu seperti boneka lusuh. Pipinya tirus dan rona wajahnya pucat. Ichigo bahkan harus memperhatikan dengan seksama untuk mengetahui bahwa Rukia masih bernafas.

 _Rukia_.

"Kurosaki- _san_ ," sekali lagi Unohana menyadarkan Ichigo yang termangu.

"O-o-oh, Unohana- _Taicho_."

Nampak maklum, wanita keibuan itu tersenyum. "Aku baru ingat ada keperluan lain. Jadi aku akan datang lagi besok untuk memeriksa Kuchiki- _Fukutaicho_. Permisi."

"Ah, i-iya. Terima kasih, Unohana- _Taicho_."

Seusai berkata demikian, Unohana berlalu dari tempat tersebut. Meninggalkan sepasang anak manusia ini.

Ichigo terdiam beberapa saat kemudian duduk di samping pembaringan Rukia. Jemarinya terulur, meraih tangan ringkih nan kurus di depannya.

Sebuah senyum miris menghias wajah Ichigo. Lengan yang begitu kecil ini menggenggam pedang untuk bertarung melawan _Hollow_. Tidakkah itu sungguh ironis?

Kembali dia memperhatikan paras wajah Rukia. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dara jelita itu akan segera sadar.

Dan kenyataan itu menohok hati Ichigo lebih menyakitkan daripada yang ia duga.

Kenapa …

… perasaannya sepedih ini?

-The End of Arcana-

Saat menerima kabar dari _Fukutaicho_ -nya bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo akhirnya mengetahui keadaan adiknya dan kini telah tiba di _Soul society_ , Byakuya sudah merasakan kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit. Baginya, Kurosaki Ichigo sama artinya dengan migrain.

Tak perlu memiliki otak encer untuk mengetahui tujuan utama _shinigami_ pengganti tersebut. Apalagi jika bukan mencari adik angkatnya?

Meninggalkan kantornya di divisi enam, Byakuya segera menuju rumahnya. Dan benar saja, berandal garis miring pahlawan perang musim dingin tersebut termenung sambil menangkup erat tangan Rukia. Sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Byakuya sudah berada di ruangan yang sama.

"Kurosaki," panggil Byakuya dengan nada khasnya yang dingin.

Ichigo sampai terlonjak kaget dan buru-buru berbalik ke asal suara.

"Oh, Byakuya?"

"Sudah waktunya bagi Rukia untuk menerima transfer _Reiatsu_. Aku sengaja kemari untuk melakukannya, tapi melihatmu yang sepertinya tidak ada kegiatan … sebaiknya kau melakukan sesuatu yang berguna sedikit."

"Ma-maksudmu …aku yang melakukan transfer _Reiatsu_? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau sudah melakukan langkah pertama," jelas Byakuya menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah jemari Ichigo yang menggenggam erat telapak tangan Rukia. "Selanjutnya, bayangkan saja kau membagi energimu melalui kontak fisik yang kau lakukan."

Selepas mengutarakan hal itu, Byakuya segera berbalik dan berlalu bagai angin.

Ichigo mencoba melakukan transfer _reiatsu_ seperti yang dikatakan Byakuya. Memusatkan tenaganya dan menyalurkannya melalui tangan Rukia.

Pelan.

Lembut.

Terus-menerus Ichigo memberikan _reiatsu_ miliknya pada Rukia. Sambil berdoa memohon keajaiban.

 _Rukia …_

 _Bukalah matamu …_

 _Aku …_

… _merindukanmu, pendek._

-The End of Arcana-

Abarai Renji mungkin memang pribadi yang kurang cerdas, tidak pandai berstrategi dan sering menerjang tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Tapi dia berani bersumpah demi bokong Zabimaru, si rambut nanas merah ini tidak senekat Kurosaki Ichigo!

Menghela nafas berkali-kali, orang nomor dua dari divisi enam tersebut hanya diam mengamati rekan sejawatnya itu tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk perjalanan panjangnya.

"Ichigo. Aku tanya sekali lagi. Apa kau benar-benar, sungguh-sungguh, betul-betul yakin?"

Yang ditanya malah terkekeh ringan. "Dan aku akan menjawabnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Renji. Ya. Aku yakin."

Renji menggeleng pasrah. Tak habis pikir dengan tingkah si kepala jeruk keras kepala di hadapannya ini. Walau dalam hati, dia kagum akan keberanian Ichigo.

Tentu saja, dia tidak akan mengatakannya kepada yang bersangkutan. Tidak ingin temannya itu besar kepala pasti.

"Kurosaki- _kun_?"

"Oh, Ukitake- _san_! Aku sudah siap!"

"Begitukah? Apa semua keperluanmu sudah dipersiapkan? Malam hari di gurun pasir sangat dingin, sebaiknya bawa satu mantel lagi."

"Tidak-tidak. Tidak perlu Ukitake- _san_. Ini sudah cukup. Terima kasih untuk semua barang-barang ini," sahut Ichigo menunjuk barang bawaannya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit di belakangnya.

"Oh, ya? Dan apa kau yakin tidak perlu membawa tenda? Bagaimana dengan selimut?"

"Ukitake- _san_ , ini sudah cukup! Sungguh!" tegas Ichigo. "Dan lagi aku punya kenalan di sana. Jadi anda tak perlu cemas, Ukitake- _san_."

"Ah, ya-ya-ya. Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan melaporkan keberangkatanmu dulu kepada _Soutaicho_."

"Baik. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Ukitake- _san_."

Bukannya segera pergi seperti yang direncanakan semula, Ukitake malah melangkah mendekati Ichigo dan menepuk pundak si Kurosaki lembut. "Akulah yang harus berterima kasih, Kurosaki- _kun_. Terima kasih. Kau bersedia melalukan hal ini."

"Sama sekali tidak masalah, Ukitake- _san_. Ini keinginanku sendiri," sahut Ichigo mantab seraya tersenyum.

 _Taicho_ beruban itu mengangguk beberapa kali, baru kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Ah, Byakuya- _kun_. Di sini kau rupanya? Apa kau juga ingin menemui Kurosaki- _kun_? Dia masih di dalam," sapa pria ramah tersebut kepada sang Kuchiki sulung yang berdiri di lorong.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu."

Balasan yang dingin tersebut sama sekali tidak membuat Ukitake tersinggung. Karena memang watak lawan bicaranya demikian.

"Ah, keadaan Rukia masih tidak ada perubahan juga?"

Byakuya menggeleng. "Karena itu, bocah di dalam sana mengusulkan dirinya untuk pergi ke _Hueco Mundo_ dan mencari _Hollow_ yang menyebabkan keadaan Rukia menjadi seperti itu. Menurutku itu tindakan yang bodoh. Mencari satu _Hollow_ di _Hueco Mundo_ sama saja dengan mencari jarum di antara jerami."

"Tapi kau yang pertama kali setuju soal ini ketika kita membahasnya di rapat kemarin," papar Ukitake yang membuat Byakuya bungkam seribu bahasa.

Memang benar. Sudah tiga hari sejak kedatangan Kurosaki Ichigo seusai ujian kelulusannya. Karena tidak ada seorang pun di _Seireitei_ yang sanggup memberinya jawaban pasti bagaimana cara menyadarkan Rukia, dia langsung mengatakan bahwa dia akan mencari _Hollow_ yang bertanggung jawab atas penyerangan tim yang dipimpin _Fukutaicho_ divisi 13 tersebut.

Tentu saja usulnya sangat tidak masuk akal. Namun karena Ichigo berkeras akan melakukannya bahkan tanpa izin dari _Gotei_ 13, hal ini dibicarakan dalam rapat yang kemudian memperbolehkan _Shinigami_ pengganti itu pergi ke _Hueco Mundo_.

"Aku hanya berharap Rukia bisa membuka matanya kembali," lirih Byakuya, mengundang simpati seniornya yang kemudian menepuk punggung tegap itu pelan.

Baik Byakuya, Ukitake dan juga Renji, mau tidak mau mereka hanya bisa menumpukan harapan untuk menyelamatkan Rukia pada Ichigo seorang.

-The End of Arcana-

Sebelum pergi, Ichigo menyempatkan diri untuk menenggok Rukia terlebih dahulu.

Entah akan berapa lama si stroberi ini akan mengarungi padang gurun Hueco Mundo. Dia juga tidak tahu. Tapi hatinya telah memutuskan untuk melakukannya. Setidaknya, keluarga dan teman-temannya di dunia manusia juga sudah diberitahu. Mereka memang hanya bisa mendoakan Ichigo segera kembali dan berharap Rukia bisa sadar dari komanya. Tapi itu sudah cukup.

Cukup.

Karena …

… hatinya telah memutuskan.

 _Rukia._

Perjalanan panjang ini pantas demi dirinya.

 _Rukia._

Jangankan gurun pasir. Lautan api pun, dia tidak takut.

 _Rukia._

Asal sang bulan bisa kembali membuka matanya.

 _Rukia._

Karena …

… gadis itu adalah yang terpenting baginya.

 _Rukia._

"Aku akan segera kembali untukmu. Tunggulah."

 _Rukia._

 _Jangan tertawa, ya._

 _Saat kau sadar nanti …_

 _Ada yang ingin kuungkapkan padamu._

 _Kau harus mendengarkannya baik-baik._

-The End of Arcana-

10 Years Later

Mata ungu misterius itu akhirnya menampakkan dirinya setelah sekian lama. Pemilik iris cantik tersebut perlu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali karena kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat. Seolah tidak pernah digerakkan dalam jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar.

"Uhm."

Ketika ingin menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengosok rasa kantuk di matanya, ia tersadar bahwa lengannya sama sekali tidak bertenaga. Ah, kenapa dia merasa selemas ini?

Dengan susah payah, dia membuka matanya lebih lebar. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah …

Oranye?

Saat dia bisa mengasosiasikan warna itu dengan seseorang, sebuah nama terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Ichigo?" panggilnya serak.

"Ya, Rukia?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Rukia itu merasakan sebuah dorongan di punggungnya yang membantunya duduk. Suatu sensasi dingin menyentuh bibirnya dan secara otomatis dia meneguk air putih yang membasahi kerongkongannya yang gersang.

Setelah menghabiskan satu gelas air, dia merasa jauh lebih baik. Rukia menengadah, melihat sosok Ichigo yang dikenalnya sekaligus asing di matanya.

Apa?

Pemuda itu nampak lebih dewasa. Lebih maskulin. Lebih tenang. Lebih … lembut?

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Rukia, merasa ada yang aneh tapi tidak mengatakan dengan pasti apa itu.

"Karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Kuchiki bungsu ini berkedip.

Kenapa?

Kenapa lelaki di hadapannya tersebut menatapnya seperti itu?

"Em, apa itu?"

Kurosaki Ichigo tersenyum sembari memandang mata ungunya lekat-lekat. Kata-kata itu bergaung di telinganya.

"Rukia. Aku mencintaimu."

-The End of Arcana-

Voidy's note: ngebut ngetiknya. Diselesaikan pas hari deadline. Ah, yang penting bisa berpartisipasi dulu deh. Demi otp kesayangan gitu. Biar kapal udah karam, biar saia tetap berlayar. Buat saia pribadi ichiruki ga ada matinya. Malah bagus kita bisa bikin ending versi sendiri. muhahahaha~


End file.
